Welcome to Jurassic Park?
by penguin adventures
Summary: After being driven off of the Earth they know and love by the mysterious dr. bottlenose. The penguins find themselves on Isla Nublar 2 years after the incident at Jurassic Park. As bomber planes full of napalm bombs approach to blaze it to the ground. The Penguins only have one survival option: swim to isla sorna. oh and survive the dangerous prehistoric predators that live there.
1. Chapter One: Isla Nublar

Jurassic Park Universe

2 years after Jurassic Park incident

11:00 A.M. Eastern Standard time

Isla Nublar, Jurassic Park

Outside T-rex Paddox

(Skipper's POV)

We landed with a thud on the aspalt in front of some ruined electrical fences. "Kowalski Where the heck are we?" I said. Kowalski picked up a fallen sign with the intials JP on them. "Oh no," Kowalski said. "Kowalski?" "Welcome to Jurassic Park," Kowalski said ominously. A bunch of velciraptor calls filled the air confirming Kowalski's conclusion. "Okay men," I said, "as long as we don't tick off any dinosaurs we should be fine." "Yeah…that almost never works," Kowalski muttered. "So options…" "get off this island," Kowalski said.

"So let's activate our universe hoppers and…" "Only when Dr. bottlenose is in this universe," Kowalski replied showing that their not on. "Kowalski can you reprogram them?" I said. "I could try…but I need to find a computer terminal," Kowalski said, "it is in unix so it should be easy." "What about the visitor center?" Private asked. "No the systems are probably unusable." "are you sure there are no dinosaurs nearby," I said. "yes it is weird that the only dinos that we heard so far is raptors." "I think the Marsani Global sign is a dead give away," I said. "Operation: dino removal is another giveaway," Private said.

"So they removed all the dinosaurs…but why did they leave the raptors." "I can't remember how exactly they destroyed the old park…" Kowalski said. "I thought you were the king of triva," I said. "I said I dominate triva, I didn't say I was the king of triva," Kowalski replied, "Plus strangely I never came across any popular culture triva… Plus I knew something happened to Jurassic park in the books but I can't place…something with bombs I'm guess…" "Do you know what kind of bombs?" I said. "Uh…no," Kowalski replied. "So the island about to be bombed at any moment and you don't know what kind of bomb is being dropped?" Private said. "Well let's hope we leave this island before we find out," I said, "I really hope it isn't Napalm…that stuff is the worst idea ever after the nuclear bomb of course."

"even with dr. bottlenose hopping across universes as quickly as possible…he still probably not going to show up anything soon," Kowalski said. "Yeah…look how long it took him to get to our universe," I said, "besides he probably going to make some pitstops along the way…for food or something…" "Or killing," Kowalski muttered. "Anyway," I said, "their has to be some way off this island…first we check the Visitor center for any supplies left behind…like fishing poles." "Luckly Rico is still packing all our weapons and most of our supplies," I said. "Yep," Rico said jiggling his belly before slapping it, "Ka-boom!"

Meanwhile 200 miles away

A fleet of B-42 bombers loaded with napalm bombs escorted by fighters was speeding towards Isla Nublar. The island was already cleared of all dinosaurs or so Ingen claimed. They had orders from the U.S government to clear out the old park to make room for the Jurassic World project. But little did they know the infamous velciraptors were still on the island unaware of their coming doom. And oh…there was also four penguins who were in the wrong place at the wrong time. And meanwhile at the headquarters of Marsani Global one man was already planning his Jurassic World.

(end of chapter one)


	2. Chapter Two: Naplam attack

Jurassic Park visitor Center

12:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

After a good amount of traveling from the T-rex paddox,The imposing building that was the Jurassic Park Visitor center stood before us. The Jungle had already started to reclaim the building as veins had already climbed up the walls. "Um…so…supplies where do we start?" Kowalski said. "the gift shop," I said. "Um…" Private said, "Me and rico will see if there are any non-perishable food." "Good idea Private," I said. We climbed up the stairs and entered the building.

The ceiling was cracked in places and dino bones lay shattered around the floor. A banner that read "When Dinosaurs ruled the earth" was still on the floor. But for the most part the interior of the building was still winning the battle against the forest that wanted to reclaim it. Rico hacked up some flashlights and we went started to head off in two directions. But then a whining sound fill the air. "Um…Skipper…what's that?" Private said. "B-42 bombers…" I said. And then a strange burning smell filled the air. "I recognize the smell anywhere," I said, "Naplam!"

"I suggest…" Kowalski said, "We get out of here!" Kowalski pulled out his space-time teleport only to find the controls unresponsive. "blast we're beyond the Teleports range!" Kowalski said, "and I mean far beyond…Not even the Portal opener works!" "great!" I said. The unmistakable sounds of raptors seemed to get closer. "Move! Move! Move!" I said, "Kowalski where is the east dock?" "I have no idea!" Kowalski said. Suddenly the teleport sparked to life the words Isla Nublar Jurassic Park east dock flashing on the screen. We rushed out of the visitor center the whine of bomber planes could now be heard. A wall of flaming Napalm was now rushing towards us. Kowalski glanced down at the screen and quickly pushed the teleport button.

We quickly found ourselves on a dock that was devoid of life. A another island could be seen In the distance. "Um…which island is that?" Private said. "Isla sorna," Kowalski replied. "Kowalski Options," I said. "I have one but I don't know how safe it is." "And that is?" "Swim to Isla sorna…which is currently filled with the greatest predators in the history of the world." "Well what's the other option?" I said. "stay on this island and get burned to death by Naplam," Kowalski said. "Death Island it is!" I said. We dived off the crumbling dock and swam for it rocketing away from the island as the planes pasted over and dumped the last of their deadly cargo. The air filled with the sounds of raptors screaming as they painfully dead. But that quickly faded away into the distance as we got closer to the dino infested island known as Isla Sorna otherwised known as Site B.

Alternate Universe Four

Penguin HQ

1 Year after the Penguin Who Loved Me

"Oh I was expecting more from you then that," Dr. Bottlenose replied, "in fact that battle was pathetic." "Why?" Skipper said, "why are you doing this?" "Oh they is someone else to blame for you pain," he replied, "because one version of this…wouldn't just die like they were supposed to." "I was right…you are more insane…" "I know," Dr. bottlenose replied, "Noone can stop me."

(end of chapter two)


	3. Chapter Three: the lost world

Restricted area

Site B, Isla Sorna

Time Unknown

(Kowalski's POV)

We dropped to the beach of Isla sorna in exjustion. "we're made it!" Skipper said, "now it's time to set up camp!" "As long as we don't go into the forest we should be fine!" Kowalski said. "Alert! Dimesional breach! Dimesional breach!" shouted the universe hopper. "What?" We said. " ** _The Penguins are detected!" "They will pay for their crime against dalek kind!" "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_**

"rico we need to stop those daleks before they attract every predator on the island!" Skipper shouted. We rushed to the source of the dalek voices. "Hey Daleks…Shut up!" Skipper shouted. " ** _You will be exterminated!"_** The supreme dalek shouted. The Special Weapons Dalek swiveled it weapon so that it was aimed at us. The Flamethrower daleks guns were sparking as they waited for the command to light up. Ice particles were forming on the end of the Frost Daleks guns. Rico hacked up the Dalek-Slayer and before I could grab it he fired it taking out all the daleks.

Then the Portal opener had an alert, "Alert! Alert! Unstable portal still active!" "Dimesional Breach! Dimesional breach!" the universe hopper screamed. "We need to close that portal!" Skipper said. I pulled out the portal opener and pointed at the swirling portal that was behind the newly arrived Daleks. I closed the portal right as a dalek was halfway thru it. " ** _Reopen the portal immeditaly!"_** the supreme dalek shouted. I grabbed the dalek slayer from rico and fired away destroying the last of the daleks.

"By the time the daleks open another portal we'll be long gone from this universe…" I said. "Hopefully," Skipper said sarcastically. Rico hacked up a fold out tent and several other camping essentials. "Let's set up camp boys!" Skipper shouted. Rico started to unfold the tent as we could hear the sounds of far off dinosaurs. Rico finished setting up the tent and hacked up some airmattresses to put inside. Meanwhile Private was collecting wood at the edge of the forest to make a fire. "Private make that fire! Double time!" Private started to rub two sticks together as he struggled to start the fire

rico hacked up a lighter and tossed it to private. "Oh…yes…that's would help." Private lite all the wood, thigs, and grass he had pailed with the lighter. "So now what?" I asked. "We settle in for the night," Skipper said, "as best we can sitting next to a forest full of predators." "I have a bad feeling about this," I said as Rico started to roast some fish on a spit. "Rico get those Marshmallows ready for later!" "yah! Yah!' Rico said hacking up a bag of marshmallows, a box of gram crackers, and some chocolate bars. "excellent work Rico!" Skipper said as Stegosauruses called out in the distance.

Rico started to turn the fish to get an evening char. "That smell delcious rico," Skipper said. "Don't you think sushi should have been the more tactical choice?" I said. "Come on Kowalski," Skipper said, "the smell of this fish cooking can't travel that far…there not even that much wind." I glanced at Skipper unconvinced. "As soon as you taste this deliciousness you change your tune. I'll even let you make the s'mores!" Skipper said. He turned away from Private and whispered, "Kowalski…Your suppose to be the logical one…That's your job! Leave all the unwarranted paranoia to me…"

"Aye, skipper," I whispered, "and if you want logic…there is a 95% chance that private won't survive." "What?" Private said. "I said that too loud," I said. "What's the matter with you Kowalski," skipper said hitting me in the gut. "Wait a moment!" Private said, "You always say that Skipper!" "Anyway," Skipper said changing the subject, "dinner's ready." "No it's not," Rico said. skipper gave him a hard glare. "Almost!" Rico said finishing the cooking.

Unfortantly the smell of fish cooking did travel quite far across the island and awakened the spinosaurus. It sniffed the air and started to follow the smell. Meanwhile on the other side of the island within a field of long grass a pack of raptors also picked up the scent. And on top of a cliff face a T-rex was awakened when it smelled something. But it was not the our fish cooking that it smelled…it was us. It got up and turned to follow our scent but stopped. Something felt familiar about this clearing but it could not place it. And deeper in the jungle something else had awakened...something that would make the other predators on the island look like kittens.

(end of chapter three)


	4. Chapter Four: Spinosaurus

Isla Sorna

Spinosaurus Territory

(skipper's POV)

I awoken in the morning not to the sunraising but something slamming headfirst into our tent knocking it across the beach. The entrance to the tent blew open and we were all tossed out of the tent and received the worst wakeup call ever. We all looked up to see a Spinosaurus barring down on where we landed. It sniffed the air and did not seem to find the scent it was looking for. Probably looking for our fish from last night(which was delicious). It then looked at us and sniffed and after standing their for a few moment must have decided that we were a superior food option.

"Kowalski! Anti Spinosaurus Options!" I shouted as it rushed towards us. "Uh…the jungle…" "The dino infested jungle?" I said. "or back to Isla Nublar…which is currently still burning." "Dino infested jungle it is!" I said. "Of course we have to lose the spinosaurus first." "oh…and how do you suggest we do that?" private said. "Rico smoke bomb!" I said, "maybe that will confuse it's senses. The Spino contiuned to charge at us tossing the burnt out remains of the daleks aside like they were nothing. It had it's mouth open and it's long arms was ready to grab us and shallow us whole. Rico grabbed the big fish he caught last night and was saving for our breakfast. He then threw it at the spinosaurus. It missed it's mouth and landed right in front of it. The spino stopped mid stride and started to feast on the gaint fish.

"Move! Move! Move!" I shouted. Rico hacked up a smoke bomb and we were gone. The Spino looked up and decided to go after easier prey in the river. Meanwhile we were miles away, "Now that fast thinking rico," I said patting him on the back. "Skipper!" Kowalski said stopping at the beginning of a field of grass, "stay out of the long grass!" "Why is that," I said. Four Raptors lifted their head so they appear above the grass. They started to hiss threateningly as they start to approach. But Kowalski was staring in fear at something else, "Skipper! Compys!" Kowalski shouted. We turned around to find the smallest dino I ever seen, "that little thing? That could only hurt a fly." "It's not that one I'm worried about," Kowalski said, "It's the rest of them."

We turned to find a large and hungry pack…actually swarm would be more accurate…of compys. "Oh…" I said, "Okay they can hurt us." The Raptors saw the compys and were slowly backing up in fear. The compy jumped us and we struggled to fight thru the mob and get them off of us. "Skipper! There's too many of them!" Private said. "It the flying piranas all over again!" I shouted as we struggled to fight off the compys. "We're outnumbered," Kowalski said, "and we should probably stop calling them compys…their actually called…" "I don't want to hear it!" I said, "You can lecure us when we get home!" "I'm actually glad Hans didn't bring these back for the prehistoric invasion." "Focus Private…ow," I said as one nipped me. "We're being overwhelmed and soon we'll be eaten alive bit by bit."

"I don't want a slow and painful death!" Private said. "Not gonna happen!" I shouted. Rico hacked up a vail of yellow liqurd and dumped it all over us and the compys. The effect was instant as the small compy mob and the Raptor pack both hightailed it out of here. "Rico what is this stuff," Private said. "Nice going with the alligator pee," I said, "but did you have to dose us with it!" "Alligator pee!" Private said, "who carrys around a vial of alligator pee!" Rico muttered something… "He had just in case and also it's not alligator pee," Kowalski said, "Wait…Then what is it?" Rico said something else in riconese and then, "sorry." "T-rex!" Kowalski said, "…and how did you get ahold of Tyrannosaurus pee?" "I dunno." "Oh and do you have another higgs boson particle in there?" Kowalski asked hopefully. Rico shock his head. "did you even check?" Kowalski said. I glared at Kowalski, "what it was worth a try!"

"as long as he doesn't have…MINI GOLF in there." Kowalski took a sip out of his mug and then spit the water into rico's face. Rico swiped the mug out of Kowalski's threw it to the ground and melted it with his flamethrower. "I brought that upon myself," Kowalski said. But then the most famous and well-known dino roar filled the air. "Oh no," I said. "can we panic now?" Private asked. "uh-huh," rico said. "Yeah," Kowalski said, "now's good!" "Calm down you nancy-cats," I said, "when rexy gets here all we have to do is stand here!"

"that's a bad idea," Kowalski muttered as the T-rex loomed above us. "Nobody move a muscle," I said, "it can't see you if you don't move." "Where did you read that the internet," Kowalski said sarcastically, "because EVERYTHING you read on the INTERNET is…TRUE." Kowalski made airquotes with his flipper's while he say the word true. I rolled my eyes. "also the theory's been discredited." "Oh," I said, "in that case…RUN!" we ran thru the T-rex's legs and disappeared into the jungle the Tyrant lizard right on our tails.

(end of chapter Four)


	5. Chapter five: Tyrant Lizard

Isla Sorna

T-Rex Territory

Time still not known

(Skipper's POV)

The T-rex chased us right into it's terrority past a overground gantry and a chiff overlooking the ocean. "As long as it doesn't corner us in a waterfall we should be fine!" Kowalski shouted. Thankfully we weren't chased back to the field of long grass as the raptors probably went back there. "Skipper we just need to lose this T-rex and then we can get off this island," Kowalski said. "Great…which way to the birdcage?" "That's a bad idea," Kowalski said, "I say we get back to the beach and get out of here. "and go where! Isla nublar is still burning!" Private said. "Actually the napalm should be exjusted by now," Kowalski replied.

"Kowalski we need you to reprogram that Universe Hopper!" I said. Kowalski pulled out the Universe hopper and said, "I need a flat surface and my smart phone!" "Kowalski how do we get rid of the T-Rex?" I said. "Quick into that cave behind the waterfall!" Kowalski shouted, "I have an idea!" We rushed into the cave but the T-rex followed us in…well it's head did." "rico!" Kowalski said, "we need some spice!" Rico hacked up a pepper grinder and tossed to to me. I lifted the grinder towards the T-rex's nose and started to grind pepper.

The T-rex sneezed knocking it out of the cave it then walked away sneezing some more. After a few moments we sneaked out of the cave and hightailed it out of there. "Get to the Beach!" I shouted, "do not stop for anything!" "of course there is the other T-rex," Kowalski said. That caused us to slid to a stop and glare at him. "What…I thought you were aware of that," Kowalski said. I slapped Kowalski so hard he fell over, "Next time tell us how many dangerous predators there are!" "53," Kowalsk muttered, "roughly." Two T-rex's roared at the same time in the distance. "And that's our cue to leave," Kowalski said. We rushed out of the forest and made it back to our camp on the beach…or what was left of it. But then a roar rocked the island that sounded even angrier, more ancient, and more powerful and anything else on the whole island. "Kowalski what the heck was that," Private said. "I have no idea," Kowalski said noting how quiet the jungle was after the roar died out, "But I can tell you one thing that's not a dinosaur."

(end of chapter six)


	6. Chapter Six: That's not a dinosaur

Isla Sorna

Beach

(Kowalski's POV)

"But I can tell you one thing that's not a dinosaur," I said. "Hmm…the jungle's a bit…too quiet," Skipper said. I put on my headphones and lifted up my receiver dish, "it's coming this way," I said. "Maybe it's friendly," Private said. "Not with a roar like that," Skipper said, "any idea what it is?" "Won't be able to tell until I get a visual," I said, "but I have audio confirmation that it's big… Oh and it's fast." I whipped out my sonar, "9 meters…8 meters…" "Speak American Kowalski," Skipper said. "sorry not in the mood for metric conversion today," I replied, "…7 meters…6 meters…5…4...3….It's right on top of us…2 meters! 1 Meter! Zero meters!"

Rico hacked up his Rocket launcher. "Alright let's take a look at the beast!" Skipper said as the creature in question exited the jungled and loomed over it. "Oh…" Rico said lowering his weapon. "You got to be kidding me?" Skipper said. "Dragon…Eastern European it looks like…or at least it used to be," I said. "Was that in your Online course?" Private said. "No this is a separate online course," I replied. "How do we stop it," Skipper said. "we can't," Kowalski said, "What has ingen been doing here!" "What does the dark smoke mean?" Private said. "Get down!" Skipper shouted.

We all jumped to the ground as a barrage of Fire was unleashed from the dragon's mouth. It releashed fire again but then roared in frustration when we managed to jump out of the way. "160 decibels," I said, "wow." "My ears!" Private shouted. "I think I have internal bleeding!" Skipper said, "Wait…no…that's just my ears!" I lifted up my sonar device to find it completely useless, "Also apparently it's roar creates an Electric Magentic Pulse." "Oh really?" Skipper said. "Oh and it can fly," I said, "imagine the damage it would do!" "I am," Skipper said, "and we're going to stop it!"

And then the Universe Hopper flashed to life, "No time," I said, "Dr. bottlenose is here." "Oh come on!" Skipper said, "I wanted to fight this thing!" "I think Nature will find at way," I said. "I am tired of running away from Dr. Bottlenose…This is not our style! Running away as soon as the big bad showed up!" "You save his aresonal…You know what's he's capable of!" I said. "Dr. Bottlenose needs to be stopped," Skipper said, "before another version of these team falls!" "then we'll joined that countless other team penguins that fell before him!" "Then we'll grab as many of our allies as possible then…" Dr. Bottlenose appeared before us but seemed a bit shocked by the Dragon that was still standing their. "then your allies will all die," Dr. Bottlenose said, "You have no idea how many North Winds, IPSAs, Furious fives, Timelords, dragon warriors, ect I have slain in my quest across the multiverse…Oh and Dragons."

Dr. Bottlenose made sure to glare at the dragon behind us. The Dragon seemed to understand this instantly and started to back away. But before it could get that far into the jungle raptors jumped him and the Spinosaurs closed it's jaws around the poor dragon's neck. A mob of compys waited like a flock of vultures on the outskirts of the jungle. The Dragon managed to break free of the raptors and the Spino and escape into the jungle. The compy's hungry followed the dragon into the jungle. The Dragon blasted the compy's with fire leaving nothing but blackened compy skeletons. The Spinosaurus and the Raptors hightailed it out of their as part of the jungle started to burn. The Dragon fled into the jungle. A few mintutes later the dragon's death cry rocked the jungled followed by the victorious roar of a T-rex declaring it's supremacy.

"It seem you were right," Dr. Bottlenose said, "Nature did find a way….now let's finish this." He said. He lifted up a stormtropper gun, "You had no idea how easily you can stop a stormtropper. "Well they are apparently bad shots," I said. "I agree with you on that," Dr. Bottlenose said, "Oh by the way…Those Daleks you fought yesterday." "What about them?" Skipper said. "How did you think they found the exact universe you just happened to be in." "Um…do enlighten us," Private said. "I told them," Dr. Bottlenose said. "Wait…how did you know?" I said. He pulled out a strange device, "Remember this?" We looked at it and our eye widened in shock, "The OMNI-VIEW!" Skipper and I shouted. "Yes," he said, "I found this floating around the void. The Army of the Fire Queen must have dropped while they were fleeing from your universe after the demise of their queen."

"Now stand still!" he said. "I don't think so!" Skipper said, "Kowalski now!" I pulled out the Universe hopper. "You want to know how I knew you were here in the first place?" Bottlenose said. "How?" Kowalski said. "There is a tracker in your universe hoppers," he said, "well their was also one in the ones used by the those fools who though they could sneak behind my back? You should have seen the look on their faces when I finished them off. Not even their fancy high-tech steel armour could save them." Our mouths dropped open as we dropped our Universe hoppers. "So how are you going to escape me now?" Dr. Bottlenose said.

"Yeah Kowalski?" Skipper said, "tell me you have options!" "I…um…" I said. rico quickly hacked something into my flipper. "The Portal Opener!" I said. "I forgot about that!" Private said. "Do you think you'll be safe in your home universe?" Dr. Bottlenose said. "good thing I set it to random!" Kowalski said, "Also here's a tip stay out of the long grass…" I was ready to open a portal when a dark portal appeared and Dr. Bottlenose was blasted out of the Jurassic Park Universe. And in Dr. bottlenose place Kai stood before us. "Kai?" we all said. "I am not Kai anymore…I am stronger then I ever was a Kai. And soon I will show you my new powers!"

"Not anymore?" skipper said, "what do you mean…not anymore?" Kai turned to show us his belt, alongside the masters from the spirit realm we expected was one jade amulet in particular. And unlike the others it stood out as it was black instead of green. "Pitch black," Kowalski muttered. "And now the powers of Chi and Darkness combined surges thru me… I think I'll call it dark chi." the Yak that was once Kai replied, "I am no longer Kai the master of pain, beast of vengeance, and maker of widows…I am now the Dream Destroyer! And A war is coming…A New Dreamworks War!" The Creature that was once Kai charged at us. Thinking quickly I opened a portal beneath us. We all screamed as we fell into the portal. The Dream Destroyer screamed in fury as I closed the portal behind…er…above us. At the other end of the portal we arrived to alarms and guns being pointed at us. "Phasers on stun!" a voice shouted.

To Be contiuned in…

Where No Penguin has gone Before.


	7. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One(Back in Action)**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

* * *

 **Part Two(Return of The Puffin)**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two 

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special) 

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion 

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

* * *

 **Part Three(The Most Dangerous Time of the Year)**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the Golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across Time and Space part one

The Oncoming storm (War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords (War across time and Space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Dalek

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Four(The Ultimate Adventures)**

The Newer Adventures

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Bonus stuff

Kowalski's inventions

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Five(Summer of Adventure)**

Penguin Days of Summer part one 

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of the Nanite-Daleks

the Return of the Amarillo Kid (one-shot)

Across the multiverse 

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two 

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

* * *

 **Part Six(The Rise, the Fall, and the Return)**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs. Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall 

Victory of the Puffin

The three betrayals

The defeat

The Return

Kowalski: escape from seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One Shot)

Operation: fighting back

conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday one shots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

* * *

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks III

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one shot)

WWIII

Defcon One(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part Three: Daleks no more(probably)

* * *

 **Part Eight(Summer of Adventure 2016)**

More Penguin Days of Summer

So you think you're the elitist of the elite

escape from Komodo

From denmark with revenge

Attack of Professor Blowhole

Endangerous species 2(special)

The day of the peacocks

Wrath of the peacock(three part special)

The Return of the Peacock

The Fury of Lord Shen

The Demise of Lord Shen

More Penguin Days of summer part two

Revenge of the phoenix

Battle of July 4th

The revenge of Mr. Chew

The return of the fishcakes

Caught in the act

Agent Declassified

Conclusion

THE RETURN OF THE SKORCA

 **Part Nine(across the multiverse II)**

Kowalski's Guide to the Multiverse

Part one 

Team penguin under attack

Welcome to Jurassic Park?

Where no penguin has gone before

The New Dreamworks War 

The Dream Destroyer raises

Showdown in Madagascar

Battle of Gongmon City

Fires of Shanghai

Attack on North Wind

The Final Showdown

Part two

Attack of Dr. bottlenose

Space Penguins

Penguins assemble!

Will the real team penguin please stand up?

Conclusion

Battle of the Multiverse

 **Part Ten(the holidays)**

Halloween terror

Thanksgiving of Doom

A very Penguin Christmas

Gift of the cybermen

Dalek Invasion of Macy's

There is no such thing as Julianary!

Operation: Snowday

The Battle of Christmas Eve

Operation: Loose ends

Conclusion 

Countdown: 2017

 **Alternate version series**

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3 alternate version

Madly Madagascar Alternate version

Madagascar Escape to Africa Alternate Version


End file.
